Las consecuencias de la bebida
by Gorexxx
Summary: Rook esta frustrado por que su verdadero amor ve a chicas y no a el, por lo que sus penas se van en la bebida, que pasara cuando Ben lo encuentre borracho y sin saber quien es, muchas cosas salen a flote y las consecuencias de sus actos vendrán para bien o para mal


**_Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!_**

**_Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._**

* * *

Las copas se iban acumulando en la mesa de madera del bar, los jóvenes cadetes al mirarlo susurraban entre ellos una sola pregunta y miles de respuestas, ¿Qué hacia _el_ allí? Nadie más que el sabia la respuesta. Pidió otra más al barman que, cuestionándose mentalmente si debía parar aquí con esto, le servía uno bien lleno, rebosaba el vaso.

Como un gran bebedor, se trago el vaso en segundos, ni una gota en la esquina del vidrio había, y con aire seco golpeo el vaso en la mesa de madera, con ademan de pedir otra vez.

_¿Por qué?_ Se cuestionaba, _¿Por qué no le gusto?_.

-Sírveme otro-su voz era poco convencional.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero creo que ya ha bebido de mas, le sugiero que vaya a su casa e intente dormir- el barman trataba se ser lo mas directo para no lidiar con problemas, ningún cliente que beba esa cantidad, se iba sin hacer algún berrinche.

-Y cuando te pedí tu opinión? Sírveme otro he dicho!- estaba mas que cabreado, o frustrado.

-señor, en verdad debe irse antes de que…- Las puertas de su bar se abrieron, dejando ver una figura pequeña y delicada.

-Con que aquí estas- afirmo la criatura de cabello marrón y ojos verde tóxicos.-Te e buscado por todas partes Rook!-

El mencionado solo lo miro, los niveles de alcohol habían afectado a su memoria y visión haciendo que solo vea una mancha de colores verdes, marrones y algo parecido al color durazno. El adolecente fue hacia el extranjero y lo tomo del brazo para poder irse, el barman que conocía el medio de transporte de Ben le advirtió del estado de Rook para conducir, El chico sin mas remedio despidió al hombre y se dirigió caminando a la base, no había traído su vehículo, pero gracias a Dios la base se encontraba cerca, solo eran un par de metros, caminando con un pesado y muy borracho Rook.

-No puedo creerlo viejo, así que aquí era el lugar donde venias después de despedirnos? En verdad estoy decepcionado- Ben regañaba a Rook mientras este solo lo miraba. Ahora que Ben se daba cuenta Rook tenia las mejillas rojas a full y los ojos entrecerrados, además de que apestaba hasta la medula de licor, en verdad estaba decepcionado, pero debía admitir que se veía….lindo.

-Vaya amable extraño, hablas como si fueras Ben, te sale de maravilla- decía Rook con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, Ben se sonrojo.

-De que hablas viejo, soy Ben!-

-jajajaja si fueras el verdadero Ben, te besaría.-Ben quedo en shock, besarlo? Hablaba enserio?!

-No digas tonterías! Estas borracho!-

-jajajajaja tal vez un poco, pero aun asi, puedo notar la bella cara de Ben cuando sonríe, o cuando se enoja, en verdad es tan hermoso mi pequeño Benji!-

-EHHH?!-El aire meloso con que lo decía Rook le daba escalofríos, después de todo dicen que los borrachos solo decían a verdad, frente a quien este para escucharlos, podía tener cartas en el asunto y averiguar mas sobre el tema (por que no le veía nada de malo y en cierto modo le gustaba) o podría apresurarce para llevar a Rook a su cama y que a la mañana siguiente se olvidara de todo lo acontecido; prefería la primera, estas oportunidades aparecen una vez en tu vida.

-A si que… te gusta Ben no?- primero debía meterse en el papel.

-Desde que vi su foto en las computadoras de los plomeros, desde ese dia no paro de masturbarme con el- Bueno, tal vez era mucha información.

-Ahh si?-

-Si, cuando el sr Tennyson me mando como su compañero no pude ser mas feliz en el mundo, podía admirarlo mas a fondo, sabes cuando estamos peleando con los malos Ben siempre alardea y se pone delante mio todo el tiempo, yo aprovecho eso para verle el lindo trasero que tiene- Eso explicaba por que cada vez que se daba la vuelta veía a Rook con la mirada hacia el y siempre le decía que estaba "pensando", vaya forma.

-Aunque me molesta un poco cuando se hace el héroe frente a las mujeres, siempre quiere impresionarlas y eso me pone muy celoso, quisiera que solo atraiga mi atención y no la de ellas, en especial a las chicas de su escuela, ellas pueden estar con Ben el tiempo que yo no estoy y quien sab que cosas le hagan- Pensaba eso del? Como le gustaba haber tomado la primera opción.

-Incluso, cuando nos separamos, voy a mi departamento y busco mis "juguetes", para luego masturbarme pensando que soy una de las mujeres que tanto le gusta a Ben y me folla por el coño mientras toca mis pechos.-Decia el revonna mientras se tocaba las tetillas. Realmente Ben no creía que Rook tuviera deseos… tan calientes por su persona, un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones se formo para incomodidad de Ben. Al dirigirse a Rook nuevamente, este tenia lagrima que amenazaban con salir y alarmo a Ben.

-Rook! Viejo que te pasa?-se estaba preocupando mucho. Rook solo se soltó de Ben y cayó en seco al suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza hacia e suelo, libero todas las lagrimas que podía.

-Por qué?!-Ben estaba perplejo, Rook sollozo y volvió a gritar-Por que no le gusto a Ben?!, porque no soy una puta mujer para que se fije en mi?! Qué debo hacer para que me acepte!-

Le partía el alma a Ben ver a su amigo asi, fue a su lado para consolarlo y Rook levanto la cabeza para verlo, tenía los ojos rojos de las lagrimas que se alborotaron por salir.

-Rook por favor no digas eso, el te acepta, lo juro- Ben no podía verlo así, haría cualquier cosa para no tener que verlo así de desesperado y dolido, cualquier cosa….

-No es verdad, el no lo hace, el se fija en las mujeres de senos grandes, lo se porque miro las páginas pornográficas en las que entra- Bueno, la mayor parte de la lástima que le tenia se perdió, el miraba qué?!

-Si tan solo, tuviera senos grandes, Ben se fijaría en mi, yo puedo hacerle pajas con ellas y el se sentiría feliz, yo solo quiero hacerle feliz, incuso….-

_Incluso qué?..._

-Soy capaz de transformarme en una mujer para el, si eso lo hace feliz-

-R-R-Rook, pero y tus padres que pensarían?- Rook estaba muy pero muy enamorado de el como para renunciar a su masculinidad.

-Al diablo con ellos!, ellos no aceptan a quien amo, además de Rayona pero ella no me gusta, solo amo a Ben, quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero hacer el amor con el todas las noches, quiero casarme y tener a sus hijos, pero siendo un hombre, nunca se fijaría en mi….-

Rook se seco las lagrimas y miro a Ben que estaba aun shockeado por todas las emociones juntas, nadie lo había amado como Rook antes, ni todas las novias que tuvo se comparaban al sentimiento de el.

-Oye extraño, gracias por escucharme, eres más amable de lo que creí-

Ben salió de su trance y lo miro.

-Aunque, ahora veo que te pareces mucho a Ben, puedo pedirte un favor?

-Ehhh!?

-Ehhhhh?! Que quieres qué?!- Ben gritaba al punto del paro cardiaco.

-Por favor haz el amor con migo, solo eso.- Rook a pesar de estar borracho parecía muy serio.

-Eh, yo..no… de…acuerdo- Rook sonrió y fueron más deprisa al departamento de el, al llegar, cerro con pestillo la puerta y llevo a Ben hasta su habitación. Ambos se desnudaban y cuando estaban tirados en la cama uno frente al otro (Rook abajo y Ben arriba) Rook impartió su regla:

-Escucha, después de esto no hablaremos nunca más, aunque te entregue mi virginidad, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón siempre serán de Ben oíste?-

-Si entiendo-

-Pues empecemos-

Rook beso a Ben, este dejo que la lengua de Rook se colase en su boca jugando ambos para ver quién era el dominante, la lengua de Ben salió victoriosa por lo que al terminar el beso, recorrió su cuello hasta el estomago y el vientre, subió nuevamente para chupar cada botón rosa que tenia haciendo que Rook gimiera.-Ahhh Ben, así sigue…- Ben solo siguió y esta vez cuando ambos estaban duros, bajo a su entrepierna para intentar masturbarlo, Rook rápidamente se levanto y sentó a Ben.-Quiero practicar contigo para luego darle las mejores mamadas a Ben-.

Rook chupo la punta de la polla de Ben mientras que se masturbaba la suya, Ben gemía sin control por la felación que le estaba haciendo Rook, realmente era bueno,-Ahh, ahhh Rook me corro- cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Rook saco la polla de su boca y la masturbo con su mano,-Correte en mi cara Ben- Rook cerró los ojos, y todo el liquido espeso y caliente se virtio en su cara. Rook cuando sintió que había vaciado la polla de Ben abrió los ojos y lamio el contenido que estaba cerca de sus labios.-Mmmm así de rico debe saber el semen de Ben-.

Rook se levanto y se puso de cara en la almohada dejando su cadera frente a Ben, con ambas manos, abrió entre sus mejillas para que viera el circulo rosa, que de tan excitado que estaba ya comenzaba a tener espasmos.

-hazlo Ben, follame como a las chicas de los videos que te gustan- Sin nada mas, Ben chupo tres dedos y metió uno por uno en el agujero de Rook, que con cada dedo se ganaba un gemido más fuerte que el anterior. Cuando estuvo completamente preparado, de una entoscada se adentro en las entrañas de Rook, este se imaginaba asi mismo como una mujer, por lo que con lo borracho que estaba decía muchas incoherencias que Ben no pudo entender aunque muchas de ellas eran:-Ben! Toca mi tetas, dame más duro!, ohh si Ben puedo sentir que tu polla llega a mi útero!, Ben Ben Ben!, Ben no salgas de mi córrete dentro, quiero sentir tu leche caliente y espesa como en mi cara!, Ben quiero hijos tuyos déjame embarazada! Ben te amo! Te amo demasiado, te amo Ben, eres el único al que amo…-

Así completamente exhausto cayo al lado de Rook, mientras que este lo abrazaba inconscientemente y ponía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara mientras murmuraba _Ben, te amo…_

A la mañana siguiente Rook sentía su cabeza más pesada que una roca, no recodaba nada después de despedirse de Ben, cuando se disponía a levantarse algo se dio la vuelta chocándose con el, extrañado giro hacia ese lado y quedo pasmado al ver que ahí estaba Ben desnudo con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Rook, como amaneció mi amor?-

-B-B-Ben? Que haces aquí? Desnudo..-

-Bueno, ayer me olvide mi buzo en tu auto y cuando fui a buscarme estabas más que borracho, al traerte hasta aquí me pediste que te hiciera el amor y lo hice, debías escucharte viejo! Fue algo que no se podría ver en ninguna pagina porno!-

Rook estaba avergonzado, como iba a ver a Ben a la cara?

-Oye Rook, quieres ser mi novio?

Rook estaba sorprendió y en shock, pero asintió, había conseguido lo que ni en sus sueños más sucios ubirá podido tener, ser el novio de Ben, de su Benji…

-Ah y de ahora en mas vamos a usar condón, no quiero que quedes embarazada aun jeje- A Rook se le subieron los colores a la cara.-Eso si, si quieres que lo ágamos de nuevo, deja de tomar!-Ben se vestía e iba a tomar un jugo en la cocina, de ahora en mas vería paginas sadomasoquistas.

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y aprebecho para decirle a las lectoras de "el verdadero amor no abandona" que el proximo capi lo tengo pero debo ver bien como puedo armar las piezas del rompecabezas jeje. saludos desde Argentina y dejen reviews!**_


End file.
